My fictional story, Castle 5x05
by castlelovesbeckett-always
Summary: This is what I wrote before it was released promo and Sneak Peek. Hope you like it. Even if it's just my fictional story. : (Sorry for any errors. Because English is not my native language.'s Why I have to use a translation :-(


Rick: Hi kate. What's going on?  
Kate: You know, the thing that we know about who the killer is.  
Rick: That's good, is not it?  
Kate: You know I do not know if it's just right.  
Rick: What do you mean?  
Kate: You know, it's just about that, all the evidence points to you.  
Rick: That is nonsense. Come on Kate, do not say you believe?  
Kate: I do not know what to think. You know, from one side I'd like to believe too, but the 2 sides I just do not know what to think. It's hard. He knew the victim, and the evidence is against you.  
Rick. Do you really think I killed someone. Well Kate look at me. I really did not do anything. Neither I, dreams, had nothing. Someone wants me to definitely come in handy.  
Kate: I'm sorry, you're right. I would not doubt about you. I'm sorry. I just know it's all so complicated. I simply have to stop you, it's my job.  
Rick: Okay, go ahead and arrest me, but I really was not. Kate, I just want to say that I love you, forever.  
Kate: "In the spirit of" One part of her heart says, what if Nevertheless, it was him. Her head, but he says well I do not mean how could you doubt him, after what you've been through.  
Kate did not know what to do. She was so confused.

The district  
Kate: Hi, so what is something new?  
Ryan: Nothing yet, unfortunately, so far everything points to the Castle.  
Javi: Well, in this I agree with Ryan. Unfortunately, so far nothing new. So Castle will still remain in custody.  
Kate: Well, we have to do something. I do not know, but I can not believe they would do to Castle. At one point I wondered too. But just then, I realized that he was not. Just trust him, he did not. Someone wants to throw at him.  
Javi: Are you okay, it seems to me that too much defending the castle.  
Kate: I'm totally cool. It's just because Castle is my partner. And just do not believe that would do something like this. What then have you forgotten how we Castle saved a couple times.  
Ryan: I guess you're right. I also think that it somehow does not fit. But the evidence do not lie. It's hard.  
Javi: Yeah, let's assume that it was not him. And what do we do then.

Kate: We simply look for evidence. As always, we have to find something. We have to somehow clean. Just do what you can. I know that everything is against him, but he just tells me that he did not.  
Javi: Okay, so again we go through all the evidence we have. OK  
Ryan: I also will explore everything in my computer about our victim.  
Kate: Well, I'll go for Lanie if she has anything new.

For Lanie  
Kate arrived she saw Alexis. Hey you do not know where Lanie. She rebounded just a moment while the z5.  
Kate, Alexis called to her.  
Kate: Yes  
Alexis. I hope you do not think my dad would be a killer?  
Kate: I, you know, I just do not know. What am I saying you know, I know, it was not well, I want to believe that, that he was not, but the evidence that they are against him. I (tear dripped it) do not know what to think sorry.  
Alexis has gone away (but felt a little disappointed because of Kate, because she was not entirely sure Castle. 2 side But her understanding, she knew it too is not easy for her.)  
Kate: Oh, hello Lanie  
Lanie: Hi honey, if you're going for the victims so far have nothing new. But for this, tell me how you feel. I know it's bothering you that Castle arrested. And he could beat killer.  
Kate. I'm cool. Well, maybe I was a little worried, he was my partner, that is actually still is. We solve cases together, and when I needed him, he was always there for me. And that's why I want to believe him. Because I feel that it did not. He just is not a murderer. Although the evidence say something else. I just do not know what to do. Everything is so complicated.  
Lanie: I know honey, I said something I did not do it. But the two side know what to say. You know, I'm not so Castle Intimates. So I discussed this. I do not know what to say.  
Kate: Oh, I know him, I know him well too well.  
Lanie: Anything I missed?  
Kate: "blushed" not nothing. You know I have to, have to go look to see if Ryan or Javi do something new. so far chow.  
Kate. She reached for Ryan and Espo, so what's something new. Well, maybe just a little.  
Kate: By the way, now I'm just thinking what if it wants to throw at Castle Senator William Barcken. You know, maybe he just wants to suspected Castle, then we will be less vigilant. And he will be able to get rid of me.  
Javi: Hey do not think so. Do not you think that I fantasize a bit.  
Kate: So what did you actually find out.  
He talked about all the evidence. Then it turned out that there's something wrong. Went to Lanie and she already had news about the victims. And all gave a clearer sense.

After a few hours  
When it turned out that Rick is innocent. Kate was glad, but the two side knew it would be a little upset because he kind of, believe it.  
Rick: Hi  
Kate: Hi. I, you know, I wanted to apologize for that, I believe. I'm really sorry.  
Rick. You know, when I was in the cell, a lot of us I think. And I realized something. Me, I want to be alone. I want to go to his home and just be alone. I need a few days to myself.  
Kate knew that Rick gave her a little angry. So let him go.

Went to get a coffee and could not hold my tears. She felt hurt that Rick (that he now believed). Appeared in the doorway Ryan. Hey so how you feel. I'm cool. Oh yeah, I see your eyes are red, you cried, you know. No not at all, but come on. Maybe just a little. But it does not matter. Kate, I already know everything. You know what? You, Castle and you two are together. He's your new friend. C-What, how do you know. This is obviously one. You know, I, 2 yes we admit we're together. But for now, you know, well, we did not want to tell anyone. So forgive, I told you. That's okay. You should be with him now, do not. Well, it beat Castle wants time alone. You know just a little annoyed that I did not believe him. Oh, you know, from one side I understand it. He needs time to realize everything. And maybe it will be good if you like a moment alone. And I am sure that you will call soon and certainly forgive you everything. Hey, you should go home. And get some rest. Ryan thanks for everything. Kate, you know that they can count on me, so whenever you need anything or just say so. I'll always be here. By the way, do not be afraid of the secret that you and Castle have together, never tell. Thanks seriously. Kate finished her coffee and went home.

About four days later. At home with Kate.  
Ding Dong  
Kate went to open. Rick stood in the doorway. In the few days I was alone. I thought a lot about us. And I know that, I do not want to lose, "I love you". And I know that, I had a reason for me to doubt. And I have no right to have something to blame Kate forgive me, forgive. She smiled at him. I forgive you. You know me the few days since I've seen a lot of missing. You met me too. Slowly he pulled her to him and kissed her long. She was at that moment, so happy. She looked up at him and says, "I love you". He grabbed her slowly přitáhnul her close and hugged her. After a moment, he looked at her and said, from now on we do everything together. No more lies, no more secrets, I promise I would never want to be without you. Kate says, well from now on we do everything together. And no mystery OK. OK. Rick just saying "I love you" "I love you" "I love you". He hugged her. Both were at that moment, so happy. You know, sit down I have to tell you something else. Look, I admit that in the past I made a few mistakes. And I had a lot of girls. They were mostly short relationships or relationships that did not work. But with you it's different you know you're just different. You are unique, special. I just feel that you're the one for me. And I do not want you to have that feeling, just one of many. Because it's not. "Stop", it melted Kate. I, I, I get it, I understand you. I want us to be together, and I know that we will have more confidence if it is to operate. So from now on we will discuss everything together (She smiles at him) OK, from now on it will be yours. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. "Then he says" Hmm. What? Nothing. Well what is. You know, your hair smells of cherries again. Really? Oh and I love that. She kissed him and then those laughing at his jokes. Until at last both slept side by side.


End file.
